Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 8 & 2 \\ 3 & 9 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 3 \\ 8 & 9 \\ 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$